


After so many years...

by melodyxpond



Category: The Princess Diaries (Movies) RPF, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyxpond/pseuds/melodyxpond
Summary: They both loved each other for so many years. Everything changes after her husband (the king) dies and she starts to be very distant towards Joseph.
Relationships: Jo - Relationship, Joseph/Clarisse Renaldi
Kudos: 5





	After so many years...

**Author's Note:**

> My native language isn't English so I am sorry if sentences aren't correct or I spelled words incorrect. For a long time I doubted if I should post the story because I am very insecure about my writing and this is actually the first story I post. :)

From the day they met they always had this special bond, this special feeling when they accidentally touched each other, this special beat in their heart when they saw each other. He wanted to tell her or rather show her how much he loved her. When she was with the king, he couldn’t stand to look at them but then the king died and he felt so sorry for her. He tried to be there for he but she was always distant. Until one day he asked: ‘why are you so distant against me. We used to be so close and I know things have changed because of your husband but you can talk to me about everything.’ And then she responded by:’ You know why I took my distance with you since my husband died? Because I felt so guilty that I never loved my husband the way I love my friend.’ They both knew she was talking about him but they were both to stubborn to admit it to each other. ‘Well, your friend sounds like a lucky friend. Anyone who has the luck to be loved by you is a very very lucky man and you know you can tell me everything if you want to I’m not gonna judge you. You also shouldn’t feel guilty. You always helped your husband and you always did whatever he wanted. I think now it’s time to think about what you want.’ Joseph said to her. She smiled ‘Of course he just said the perfect thing to me to make me feel better.’ She thought. ‘Thank you Joseph.’ Since then they were closer than ever if that was even possible. 

They were walking in the garden when Joseph suddenly said:  
‘I am resigning as your head of security.’ ‘WHAT!’ She yelled at him ‘Why? When? Why? WHY?’ She asked. ‘Well, I think it’s finally time to say goodbye I have done my job for over 30 years It’s good for me now that you will no longer be queen. He said but that’s not what he thought. He thought that he wanted to be with her, always look at her and kiss her but he can’t say that. ‘Well I get it and you deserve more rest and respect then anyone else. You helped me so much and I’m gonna miss you but you deserve to get some rest and meet a special person.' Clarisse said but this is what she thought ’No, how can I survive a day without him by my side.’

This was it, his last day as her head of security. The last day they would see each other. Neither of them had said more than 3 words to each other in this sad day until the final moment. ‘Well this is it.’ He begon to speak to break the silence. ‘Yes’ She said with a crazy voice. It almost sounded like she cried all night. They were all alone. ‘So I am really grateful for everything you’ve done for me’ she says almost crying. ‘I’m really gonna miss you. So goodbye.’ She says quick so the tears won’t fall out. Then she starts to walk away because she can’t handle a goodbye with him. Before she knows it he grabs her hand, turns her around, press her against the wall and starts kissing her. 

And they live happily ever after :)


End file.
